¿Cita doble? ¿Cine? ¿Ciencia Ficción?
by Sakhory
Summary: Clyde quiere ir al cine con Cartman, pero no quiere parecer un desesperado, así que acude a Pip, para que consiga convencer a Damien de ir los cuatro juntos. Damien/Pip, Cartman/Clyde.


Como mi primera historia de South Park les gustó, ahora escribí otra! Espero que sea de su agrado! Consta de un solo capítulo

**Advertencias: **Yahoi.

Nota: Los personajes tienen 16

Parejas: Clyman y Dip.

Aquí vamos o.o

-Por favor Pip- suplicaba un castaño, a la salida del colegio.

-No-le contestó el rubio

-Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-¡No Clyde!

-¿Porque?-preguntó Clyde con ojitos de cachorro

-Porque… dios Clyde, él es el Anticristo!

-Cierra la boca que te encanta Damien!

De la nada unas llamas aparecieron, y de ahí surgió una figura de un muchacho

-¿Alguien me llamó?-Dijo el sujeto

-No- dijo Pip

-Sí- contradijo Clyde –queríamos saber si te gustaría ir con nosotros al cine

El Anticristo los miró sorprendido

-Ir… al cine?

Pip suspiró derrotado, y le siguió el juego a Clyde

-Claro –dijo el rubio- en realidad a Clyde _le gustaría mucho_ que Cartman también nos acompañara. No es verdad?

Si las miradas mataran, Pip estaría 200 metros bajo tierra. Cortesía de Clyde.

-Sí, s-sería una b-buena idea-Tartamudeo Clyde sonrojado.

-Quieres estar con él, no es verdad? –afirmó el anticristo

-¡No!- respondió Clyde

Sus dos acompañantes le dirigieron una mirada de 'Sí, como no ¬¬' .

-Piensen lo que quieran, pero no quiero estar con él-mintió Clyde

De la nada, apareció Cartman.

-Hola maricas, que hay?

-Queríamos saber… si te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros, mañana en la noche-le preguntó Clyde tratando de disimular los nervios.

-Lo pensaré- contestó Cartman, pero Damien le dedicó una mirada diabólica, algo que hizo que Eric cambiara de opinión- c-claro que sí iré… a que hora?

Clyde muy feliz arregló la hora con los otros chicos. Finalmente, los dos castaños se retiraron dejando solos al de cabello negro y al rubio.

-Damien…

El morocho lo miró.

-¿Porque quieres que Cartman venga con nosotros?

-Porque quiero reírme de la parejita.

-Ah

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- preguntó Damien, más por interés propio que por educación.

Pip se sorprendió, nadie nunca le preguntó eso antes.

-Está… bien, supongo.

El Anticristo sonrió para sus adentros.

….En el cine…..

-Y… ¿que hacemos?- preguntó Clyde frente al dilema que se les planteó.

El problema era que todos querían ver una película distinta. Damien de terror, Cartman de acción, Clyde de Ciencia Ficción, y Pip… pues, a Pip le daba igual, aunque las de terror lo asustaban, las de acción le aburrían, y las de Ficción no las entendía.

-Sorteo-dijo Pip.

De dios sabe donde, sacaron cuatro papeles, uno de ellos con una cruz.

-Al que le toque la cruz- indicó el rubio-elegirá cuál película veremos.

Cada uno tomó uno.

-A mi no me tocó nada-dijo Pip

-Grr-gruñó Damien, cosa que los demás interpretaron como un 'A mi tampoco'

-Carajo! A mi tampoco-se quejó el gordito.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Clyde, quien sonreía.

-Ciencia ficción, allá vamos-anunció felizmente el ganador.

…Luego de 1 hora de película….

-Esto me aburre-le susurró Damien a Pip

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le contestó el inglés

Damien miró a su derecha. Estaba en el asiento de la punta. A su izquierda estaba Pip, luego Clyde, totalmente interesado en su película, y Cartman, con unas palomitas gigantes, e increíblemente, también algo entretenido.

Pip creía que se moriría del aburrimiento si seguía viendo esa película, al igual que Damien.

Este último, tenía varias alternativas mucho más divertidas que ver esa película, y el 99,9% de ellas incluían a Phillip Pirrup.

Sin previo aviso, tomó de la mano al rubio, y se lo llevó a las últimas butacas.

-Que haces?-Preguntó Pip, tratando de no hacerse ilusiones.

-Cualquier cosa excepto mirar esa película-le susurró Damien al oído, haciendo estremecer al rubio.

Pip se apartó algo asustado, y más rojo que el cabello de Kyle.

-Escucha Pip-comenzó a decir Damien- creí que me iba a divertir con ese par de idiotas, pero veo que no se dio la situación. Todavía tenemos más de media hora aquí adentro, y no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- A Pip se le vino a la cabeza una de esas partes de películas en la que el protagonista dice '_quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora_', y rezó para que Damien no diga eso.

-Quiero hacer…

-NO LO DIGAS!-Gritó Pip, haciendo que todo el público volteara a verlo.

El guardia se acercó a ellos y les ordenó que se vayan afuera.

Damien estuvo a punto de utilizar sus poderes, pero lo pensó mejor

'Completamente solos con Pip'

….

-Oye-dijo Clyde-donde están Pip y Damien?

-Los sacaron de aquí-dijo Cartman restándole importancia al tema.

Clyde iba a decir algo, pero la película y el brazo de Cartman rodeándolo lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

….

El dúo que fue echado del cine se encontraba sentado en un banco de la plaza, totalmente vacía.

-Sabes Pip? Eso fue algo idiota de tu parte

-Ya sé… es que… estaba nervioso

-Porqué?

-Es que… creí que ibas a decir algo incómodo

-Yo nunca te pondría incómodo.

Silencio general.

-Eso cuenta como incomodidad?-preguntó el anticristo.

-Creo que no.

-Ah.

Más silencio.

-Y… que ibas a decir?- preguntó Phillip escondiendo la curiosidad.

-Que quería hacer… algo.

-Que cosa se puede saber?

Damien dudó un segundo. Si le decía, el rubio exigiría un porque, y si le daba esa respuesta… tenía dos opciones: o Pip pensaba igual, o pensaba distinto.

Y si pensaba distinto, el Anticristo estaría en el horno… cosa que nunca le había sucedido.

'_Es ahora o nunca_' pensó Damien.

-Phillip… yo quería… besarte.

Pip se quedó de Piedra unos segundos. Luego recobró la compostura y miró esos ojos rojos que tanto lo atraían. Los ojos azules de Pip querían un _porque_, tan y como Damien supuso.

El hijo de Satanás suspiró, inhaló, habló, y exhaló.

-Te quiero mucho. Por no decir… que te amo.

Pip no pudo ocultar una sonrisa gigante de oreja a oreja.

Damien supo que tenían la misma opinión. Y le devolvió la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

…

Clyde y Eric salieron a pasear por el parque. Creyeron que sus dos amigos se habían aburrido, y fueron cada uno a su respectivo hogar. Pero al verlos abrazados y muy felices, decidieron dejarlos, e irse caminando tranquilamente de la mano. Al fin y al cabo… mañana se verían en el instituto, así podrían interrogarlos tranquilamente.

Cartman depositó un beso en la mejilla de Clyde.

-Nos vemos Cartman- le sonrió Clyde.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Eric guiñándole un ojo, provocando un sonrojo de parte de Clyde.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN(:**

Espero que les halla gustado :D! Y espero que me dejen un review, siiiii?

Saludos a todos (: !


End file.
